


What You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't ashamed to ask for what he wants. </p>
<p>No, fuck that. He isn't ashamed to beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> So @angelgazing posted this 
> 
> http://hesmyteenagedream.tumblr.com/post/54440511718/midwestcockhound-feed-me 
> 
> and said lkjsd;f HE HAS A KNOT SOMEONE FIC ME 
> 
> and I said hnnnnngggg 
> 
> and then she said 
> 
> http://hesmyteenagedream.tumblr.com/post/54468803848/suckboyroy-i-fuckin-love-well-hung-bottoms
> 
> STIIIIIIILESSSS 
> 
> and I said JESUS CHRIST FINE. And wrote her this, which I posted on twitter. Reposting it here, cleaned up ever so slightly and all for @angelgazing, with all my porny love.

Derek's hands are splayed over his Stiles stomach, not even making him ride the hot length of his dick, just feeling him do it. Sweaty, slick skin against skin. Lube running down the insides of Stiles thighs. He grabs Derek's leg, digs his fingers into the muscles there, slides his hand down until he's got a better grip to leverage himself, fucking himself on down onto Derek's cock. 

"Yeah," Derek grits out. His wrist brushes the dripping head of Stiles’ dick. "Fuck yeah, like that. Such a good boy for me," he says. "Taking it all, yeah."

It should be enough. It isn't. He saw it that day in the woods, when Derek knew he was watching and was pretended he wasn’t.

"Give it to me," Stiles begs, and he is begging. The shame of it feels like sparks user his skin. "Knot me, come on. Derek, come on, tie me up, fill me up, come on."

Derek's fingers flex, points of pressure digging into Stiles’ soft belly. He moans, loves how it makes him feel vulnerable and looked after, all at once. 

"Stiles," Derek says, but Stiles isn't having it. 

"Please, please," he chants. "Please." He shoves his hips down into the cradle of Derek's lap. Derek surges up into it. 

"Yeah," he says, already swelling.

It stretches and it hurts and Stiles wants it to go on forever. 

"Here," Derek manages through his gritted teeth. "Here, take it."

He takes it with his head thrown back and his neck bared, and Derek pumps him full of spunk, groaning and dragging Stiles down onto his dick one more time. Then he stills, gasping up at the ceiling, dick pulsing in Stiles’s ass.

“Yeah,” he says. “Fuck yeah.” 

When it finally slows enough for Stiles to pull free, he pushes up to his knees, feeling his asshole stretch to let Derek's knot slide out. Spunk coats the insides of his thighs. Derek's cock is still hard and red. Stiles shuffles up the bed, takes his dick in his hand, and rubs the head of it over Derek's lax mouth. "Open up," he mutters, and when Derek does, Stiles feeds his dick into Derek's sweet, prefect mouth.

He's spraying his come down Derek's throat almost as soon as he gets inside. Derek lays back and takes it, drinks him down, hands loose and easy on Stiles thighs.  
When he's done, he tips over into his side and curls around Derek, too exhausted to shower but too filthy not to.

"Who’s my good boy?" Stiles murmurs. Derek grunts and hauls stiles up to slide three fingers into his sloppy, clenching ass. 

Stiles pushes back into it. "Gimme ten minutes," he says. 

Derek gives him five.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a gif you'd like porned, lemme know! I miss writing ;_;


End file.
